Resonant Blue
from album Platinum 9 DISC' ---- '''Released' April 16, 2008 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2008 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Mikan 35th Single (2007) Next: Pepper Keibu 37th Single (2008)]] Resonant Blue (リゾナント ブルー) is the thirty-sixth single of Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on April 16, 2008. The Single V DVD of the single was released on April 23, 2008. There are three editions: 2 limited editions and a regular DVD. Both limited editions comes with a bonus DVD. With the original, "Another Ver.", a "Lesson Studio Ver.", a "Night Scene Ver.", and a "One-cut Dance Ver.", it makes the most PVs ever released for one single. What is also notable is the smoky eye make-up used on the members, a daring new look for Morning Musume as they attempt to expand into Asia. Tracklist CD #Resonant Blue #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan! (その場面でビビっちゃいけないじゃん！; You can't be surprised then!) #Resonant Blue (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Resonant Blue (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Resonant Blue (Lesson Studio Ver.) Single V #Resonant Blue #Resonant Blue (Night Scene Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像'')'' Event V #Resonant Blue (One Cut Dance Ver.) #Resonant Blue TV - SPOT (15sec./30sec.) #Resonant Blue TV - SPOT (Solo Ver.) #Jacket Photo Making of" (ジャケット撮影メイキング) #Morning Musume Photo Collection (モーニング娘。ＰＨＯＴＯ　ＣＯＬＬＥＣＴＩＯＮ) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2008.04.18 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2008.04.21 Utaban *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo Concert Performances #Resonant Blue #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Mitsui Aika #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Song Information ;Resonant Blue *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamda Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and Tsunku *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin ;Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan! *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, and Tsunku *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Trivia *This is the tenth Morning Musume single with an English name, with the previous one being THE Manpower!!. *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the third single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 55,949 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Resonant Blue, Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! cs:Resonant Blue Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs